Hoist The Colors
by ForeverDelighted
Summary: "Ye best start believing in ghost stories, Evie. Yer in one."
1. The Sunken Tide

**Hoist The Colors**

 **Summary:** "Ye best start believing in ghost stories, Evie. Yer in one."

 **(A/N)** This was heavily inspired by Pirates of The Caribean, The Curse of The Black Pearl. Take heed, it's very dark and some of the themes may be uncomfortable, particularly in the second chapter. It's a horror story meant for Halloween. Remember, it's a dark story - more so than The Dangerous Love Of A Pirate - and it's gonna get a bit darker in the next chapter, so please read with caution.

Tags for this chapter: #Major Character Death, #Dark, #Evil Harry #Slight gore (nothing too explicit).

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or Pirates of The Caribbean or any of the characters.**

* * *

Never sail after dark.

Never sail on All Hallows' Eve.

Those were the words of warning given to Evie on the day of her husband's funeral. Madame Mim, an old friend of her mother's and a fellow witch, had been adamant that she take heed of those words. No matter what, no matter how desperate she may be, she was never to set sail under those conditions.

Evie hadn't understood the older women's strange caution, nor the desperation in her voice as she had told her. She had been so numb with bereavement that she had only smiled politely at Madame Mim, assuring her offhandedly that she would listen to her advice.

Truthfully, Evie had never been fond of the sea, her heart only yearning for one who had sailed on it. Harry Hook. Her friend. Her lover. Her husband. And now dearly departed. He had died at sea, stolen away from her by a black-hearted fiend, the notorious Captain Blackbeard. She would never forget how her legs had buckled, her lungs refused air and the pain of the floor hitting her knees upon hearing the news.

 _He ran him straight through with his sword_ , Uma's pained whisper haunted her. _Right through the heart._

Uma and Gil had been unable to retrieve his body, barely able to make it out alive from Blackbeard's attack themselves. Harry's grave was an empty one, sitting on the edge of the beach, overlooking the sea he loved. High above it, upon the white, chalky cliffs lived his other love, his princess alone in her castle, longing for a husband who would never return.

 _Knock, knock, knock!_

Evie turned away from the large portholes, seeing Uma enter her little cabin. She smiled at the other women, watching as she closed the door behind her. Uma and her had become closer in the years since Harry's departure of this world, both girls's finding solace in one another. She was sure Harry would have been ecstatic to learn of their friendship, the girl's previously having been on tense terms with one another. He adored the both of them dearly and had always wanted them to get along better, despite taking great amusement in their snippy banter and polite - if overly tense - arguments.

"I just came to let you know that we've set sail," Uma said. "Provided the wind stays on our side and the weathers nice to us, we should get to England by sunrise."

Evie nodded, letting out a breath of relief.

"In the meantime, I think you should get some rest. I know you're worried about Madame Mim, but I'm sure she'll be fine." Uma walked over to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "That old witch isn't going to let a mild case of malignalitaloptereosis get her down. It's not the first time she's caught it either."

Evie smiled, knowing that Uma was right. She couldn't help but worry though. Madame Mim was much older than she had been the last time she had caught the illness. She wanted to be there for her, to make sure she made a full recovery. Madame Mim, despite being a mean and nasty soul to most, had always been like a sweet - if slightly crazy - grandmother to her. She had taught her many a spell and trick, always insisting that witches were family and they always looked out for one another.

"Are you sure you're comfortable with sailing there, Evie? You haven't left land since..."

Since three years ago, when Harry never returned from sea. Evie had never liked sailing, only enduring it from time to time to spend time with her seafaring partner. She had always preferred her feet on dry land, a preference that had only cemented itself when the true cruelty of the life at sea had been made clear to her.

The sea was treacherous in its own right, a mighty goddess that on a whim could tear apart ships with one ferocious wave, sending the ship and its crew down to its dark depths. There was all manner of monsters that lurked under its glimmering surface, terrifying creatures that lived to destroy, torture and devour any sailor they could snare. The weather could be unforgiving. And there were many dangerous people who sailed the sea, looking for plunder and lives to ruin.

All of this had always fretted Evie's heart whenever Harry left to go on his adventures with Uma and Gil. But he always returned to her. Always... until he didn't.

His absence brought home the true lethality of the sea. Evie had sworn to herself she would never touch the ocean again. Its harsh life had snatched away one of the most precious things in the world to her. It had taken her heart, her soulmate, and it would never return him to her.

"I'm fine, Uma," Evie assured the girl. "Don't worry about me."

There was the sound of loud banging and shouting up on the deck.

Uma rolled her eyes. "Bloody pirates. I best go check on the crew before they do something stupid."

There was the distinctive sound of glass breaking, followed by a curse and half of the crowd snarling and shouting.

"Too late," Evie said with a laugh.

Uma let out a sigh, glaring up at the ceiling. Evie felt sorry for the poor unfortunate soul who was about to have Uma's wrath unleashed upon them. With a quick goodbye, Uma left to deal with her unruly crew.

Evie wondered what had gotten into the crew today. They had seemed restless when she had come aboard the ship, everyone acting on edge, murmuring away to one another, eyeing the sea warily. They had been easily startled and agitated. It was almost like they were spooked. Uma had assured her it was nothing, just sailors being silly with their superstitions.

Deciding it was best to follow Uma's advice, Evie deciding to catch some shut-eye. It wasn't until late into the night that Evie emerged from her room, cabin fever driving her up deck to get some fresh air. It was cold, dark and foggy outside, the flaming lanterns dotted around the deck the only source of light. The waves gently rocked the boat, making it creak and squeak. There was hardly anyone on the deck, most of the men tucked away in their resting quatres. Up in the crows nest, she spotted a pirate, half hung over the railings, fast asleep with a telescope hanging loosely in his hand. The watchmen, no doubt. Up on the sterncastle, she noticed a more familiar face. With a smile, she made her way up the stairs, towards the young man.

"Hey, Gil."

Gil continued staring out into the darkness, not having heard her. Evie called out his name again, frowning when she received no reply. Slowly, she approached him, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Gil, it's-"

"WOW!"

Evie let out a startled cry at Gil's surprised shout and his body flinching, her heart leaping in her chest.

"Wow," Gil breathed out, his hands moving behind him to steady himself on the rails. "Sorry, Evie, you surprised me there."

"I surprised you?" Evie said, clutching at her chest. "You nearly gave me a heart attack there, Gil! What has gotten you and the crew so on edge?"

Gil scratched the back of his head, looking sheepish. She had to stare up at him to look at his face. He was so much taller than she. When they were children she had always been taller, but as teenagers, he had quickly caught up and now as an adult towered over her.

"Ah, sorry. It's just... It's All Hallows' Eve," Gil explained.

Evie smiled, amused. "Oh, don't tell me you're scared of ghosts, are you?"

All Hallows' Eve, the day of the dead, when all spirts, no matter their power, could return to the Earth with ease. Despite being a witch well versed in the world of magic, Evie had never believed in ghosts, ghouls or spirits. Just because some supernatural creatures existed, didn't mean they all did.

Gil laughed nervously, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm a pirate. We're superstitious."

"I know," Evie replied lightly.

Harry had always been superstitious. She had taken wicked pleasure in provoking those silly old wife tales of his. Much to his annoyance, whenever he was home, she would do little things that made those wary of superstitions shudder in dismay and horror. She would put new shoes on the table, 'accidentally' knock over the salt at the dinner table and refuse to throw it over her left shoulder, pop open an umbrella indoors, among various other things that would always rile her pirate up. It was mean, but she adored teasing him. He always got her back, one way or another.

"Besides, I keep thinking that-" Gil shook his head, leaning back against the railings.

"What?" Evie asked curiously.

"It's probably just my imagination, but I keep seeing lights behind us. Every so often, little flickers of blue and red."

Evie walked over to the railing, leaning across it to look out into the foggy darkness, her eyes straining to see anything. "Maybe it's just another ship?

"Doubtful. No one goes sailing on All Hallows' Eve because-"

Somewhere on deck, the slow chime of a bell rung loud and clear. The few hands on deck stilled, looking up onto the stern deck where the bell hung. Gil froze, watching it ring, once, twice, three times before ceasing. No one was anywhere near it. Evie frowned, not alarmed by the ringing bell but the expression of anxiousness on Gil's face.

"What is it?"

Gil gulped. "Just... they say if a bell rings on its own on a ship... it's an omen of death."

Evie rolled her eyes. "Gil, it was probably just the breeze."

"Oi! Mr Mullin!" A new voice snapped, it's harshness causing Evie and Gil to jump.

It was another familiar face; Bill Jukes, an old friend of Harry's side of the family. He was an older pirate, winkles adorning his face and hands, his hair stringy and gray, mostly tucked under a ratty, poka dot bandana. He was wrapped up warmly, wearing a thick woolly jumper with a bright green scarf around his neck.

"Wake up, ye lazy git! Now tell us what that thing that's been following us for the last thirty minutes is!"

Evie and Gil glanced at each other, looking back over the railing. Sure enough, this time something was clearly following them. A dark dot against the blackness, wading in and out of view at the fogs will.

"I knew something was following us!" Gil exclaimed, slapping the railing. "What are they doing sailing today? I thought we were the only ones stupid enough to- I mean, um... sorry, Evie."

Evie crossed her arms, letting out an irritable breath. She was the financier of this voyage, determined to get to her ill friend as fast as she could. Uma was the only one willing to take her, everyone else, like Gil said, avoiding sailing on All Hallows' Eve. It had cost her pretty penny. Uma may be her friend, but like her, she was a business woman who knew how to get a profit. Much like her mother, Uma drove a hard bargain.

The pirate in the crows nest wildly floundered about, nearly dropping his telescope in panic. He looked through it, his lips quivering as he lowered the spyglass.

"Sir! It's another pirate ship! Says on it's front that its The Sunken Tide!" the boy shouted down.

"It canny be," Bill Jukes muttered. "The Sunken Tide... and here I thought I'd never see that accursed vessel again."

Gil swallowed, looking back at the ship in alarm.

"You know that ship?" Evie asked.

"It's a ghost ship, M'lady. It's said to have haunted the seas for centuries. It's manned by the damned, people who perished at sea on All Hallows' Eve, who were unlucky enough to have the ships shadow fall upon them as they died," the pirate explained in a hushed whisper, his eyes never leaving the approaching vessel.

"It's a silly story," Evie muttered. "It looks like just a regular old ship."

"Nae, not that one. I'm tellin ye, the stories are true! I've seen the ship meself! It was that blasted vessel that took down The Jolly Roger and all her crew bar me. And the only reason they spared me was to spread their infamy. Their new Captain's nuthin but a merciless demon!"

Evie's eyes widened, not at his ghost story but at the comment that this was the ship that had sunk The Jolly Roger. The ship that sunk her father-in-law's ship was said to have shown no mercy, appearing out of the blue and leaving only destruction and pain in its wake. They needed to get the crew up on the deck, now! They may have a battle on their hands.

"Gil!"

Gil didn't need to be told. He ran over to the bell, ringing it loud and clear. Within moments the deck was bursting with life as pirates piled onto it, hurrying to their stations on Gil - their First Mates - command. The canons on deck were loaded, pirates rolling barrels of gunpowder next to them and preparing more cannon balls. Two pirates began dishing out guns and swords, arming the men. Uma arrived on deck moments later. Once Gil explained the situation she began barking orders and taking control of the steering wheel.

"Cap'n! That ship's catchin up with us quicker than the devil himself!" Mr Mullin bellowed down. "They'll bloody be on us in the next fifteen minutes at this rate!"

Uma cursed under her breath.

"Everyone get ready! If it comes down to it we'll defend ourselves!" Uma shouted.

It was even less time than expected when The Sunken Tide caught up to them. Everyone in deck held their breaths, listening for the jeers and cries of the other ship's crew. They were greeted with silence. Everyone on The Lost Revenge stilled when The Sunken Tide pulled up alongside them. Not a soul was in sight, no one on deck, not even a Captain or First Mate steering the wheel.

Evie clutched onto the railing, peering over to get a better look. Beside her, Uma stood tense, her eyes scanning the other ship's deck warily. No one made a sound, all transfixed by the haunting sight. The only sounds that could be heard were the lull of the wave, the creaks of the ships and the light billow of the sails.

"I don't like this," Evie whispered, unnerved.

She couldn't stop the shiver that rattled through her as her eyes landed on the ship's steering wheel. For a second there, she felt like someone had been watching her.

"Me neither," Uma muttered. "Gil, grab a few men and head over there, check the ship out, see if there are any survivors. I'm guessing something must have happened to the crew. Evie, can you go below deck and find the medic for me? He should be in the galley."

Evie nodded, hurrying downstairs and going towards the door that led into the ship. Truthfully, she wasn't quite sure she was comfortable with offering help to a ship and crew who had led to the end of her father-in-law, but she knew it was the right thing to do. She reached for the brass handle, freezing at the sound of a ghostly whisper in her ear.

 _Princess..._

Evie spun around, looking to find who had called for her. No one was looking at her, everyone too preoccupied. Evie sighed, placing a hand on her head. She could have sworn someone had-

 _Princess..._

Evie froze. She knew that voice. She turned around to face the other ship, where the voice had come from. That had sounded like-

As soon as she realized where she had heard that voice from, Evie bolted towards the railings of the ship. Her heart hammered painfully in her chest as her eyes desperately looked over the other vessel, looking for the source of the voice but failing to find it.

 _No... no, I heard that!_ Evie assured herself.

She cast a quick glance to make sure no one was watching before scurrying over one of the planks connecting the two ships. She tried her best to ignore the staggering drop into choppy and foggy waters down below.

She knew it was foolish, her whole body tingling with nerves, urging her to return to the safety of the other vessel, but she couldn't help herself. She was like a helpless sailor, captured in a siren's spell, drawn to the sound of the voice that she hadn't heard in so long. So long...

The instant both of Evie's feet were firmly on the other ship, chaos erupted. In a swirl of filthy gray mist, grizzly looking pirates appeared on deck, swords and teeth bared. Gil and his men jumped back in alarm, whipping out their swords and aiming their guns.

 _Where in Fairy God Mother's name did they come from?_ Evie gasped.

The Pirates of The Sunken Tide grinned evilly, swooshing their swords teasingly in the air. There was a few on the stern deck, a handful dangling from the shanks, leering down at Gil and his five fellow crew members. One enemy pirate let out a fearsome battle cry, the others joining in before charging for Gil and his men. A battle erupted, swords clashing and guns firing.

Evie spun around, intent on getting back aboard The Lost Revenge. She screamed when two mangy looking pirates, one tall lanky fellow with copper hair and the other one short and plump with barely any hair at all, appeared behind her. They shoved aside the plank, letting it crash into the water.

"Look what we have here, Ragetti," the shorter one said to the taller one, a sly grin on his bearded face. "And where do you think you're going Poppet?"

Evie backed away, her eyes seeking out one of the other planks. She didn't have any weapons with her, leaving running as her only option. If she was quick enough she might be able to make it over to one of the other planks. But first, she needed to distract the creepy pirate duo blocking her path, watching her like vultures.

"Watch out for that-" Evie shouted in panic, pointing behind them.

She couldn't believe they actually whirled around to look, falling for the poorly performed lie. It was the oldest trick in the book. Idiots.

Evie dashed across the deck, avoiding pirates who flung themselves at her, sharp blades and the path of bullets. All around her she could hear the vicious snarls and shouts of the two crews, the clash of their swords and the sound of gunfire from their pistols and the ship's canons. The ship rocked madly with every fire and hit, almost making her lose balance.

There was the sound of a whistle, low and long, coming from The Lost Revenge. She heard Uma's voice screaming over the battle, ordering her crew to retreat. Evie tried to get back to the plank, her panic flaring when she noticed most of Gil's men, himself included, had successfully made it back to the ship.

A blade suddenly came slicing towards her throat. Evie ducked, her feet slipping on the damp deck floor. The two pirates from early grabbed her, each holding her by one arm and dragging her away from the connecting planks. To her dismay she could do nothing but watch as one of the crew on The Lost Revenge shoved the last plank into the ocean, allowing their ship to pull away.

 _No_ , Evie thought in aghast, struggling to free herself from the tight grip of the two pirates. _They don't know I'm not on the ship!_

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ She cursed at herself.

"Now, what to do with you?" The taller pirate giggled, grinning menacingly at her. "What do you think Pintel?"

Evie glanced at both of them, watching in muted fear as the other pirates began closing around her, forming a circle of sniggers and leers. She was in trouble. Big trouble.

"Parley," Evie whispered.

The pirates paused, giving each other a look before letting her go. Evie instantly moved away, standing in the center of the circle, watching the pirates cautiously, in case any many a move. If any of the tried anything they would be in for a fight.

"Tell us Girlie, did ye just say... parley?" the short pirate, Pintel, asked.

The sinister grins creeping onto the pirates faces made Evie hesitate before answering. They looked positively gleeful, like she had gifted them with an amusing present that they couldn't wait to unwrap.

She took in a steadying breath, straightened her shoulders and holding her head high. She would not allow these sorry excuses for pirates to intimidate her. Before they had become friends she had had many a run-ins with Harry. If she could stand up to his wild and dangerous side then she could stand her own against any pirate. These were mere puppies compared to the wolf that Harry could be. Had been...

"Try cleaning out your ears," Evie quipped "Yes, I asked for parley. You have to take me to your Captain and they can decide if we can come to an accord."

She knew all about the rules of parley. Harry had taught her it, told her that any pirate worth their salt would always adhere to it. Anyone who claimed parley was protected, at least until they had spoken to the Captain and an attempt at some accord was made. It might not be much, but it offered a chance at their life being spared.

The lanky pirate, Ragetti, giggled like a little school boy up to no good. "Parley. She asked for parley. She wants to see the Captain. Ha... like that's any better to what we were going to do. We thought it'd be fun to keelhaul you. But... if you want the Captain to deal with you..."

"He ain't known for his mercy, Poppet. Ye'll regret this. Not a soul has crossed Captain Hook and not."

Evie felt her chest pang, her eyes snapping towards the pirate.

"Captain Hook? As in... James Hook?"

Both pirates leaped forward, covering Evie's mouth with their hands. Ragetti put a finger to his lips, hissing for her to be quiet. All the pirates on deck looked terrified, eyeing each other and their surroundings nervously, as though waiting for something to rear up and attack. A quiet murmur passed through them.

"Careful. If I was ye, I wouldn't mention that name in the presence of the Captain. Not even we would wish the punishment ye'd get for that on ye," Pintel whispered.

"You don't think he heard, do you?" Ragetti asked, sounding nervous.

"Well, we'll find out once he's through with her, won't we?"

The two pirates grabbed her, leading her up the sterncastle. They pushed open the grand doors, chucking her in.

"Captain, this here girlie has asked for parley!" Pintel said, giving her an evil wink before closing the door.

Evie looked around the dimly lit room, looking for the Captain of this wretched vessel. To her surprise, there was no one here. Evie wandered into the cabin, taking in the lavish furniture and decorations adorning the Captain's quarters. There was a familiar scent in the air, it was salty but there was something else... something that made her feel comfortable.

Evie slowly made her way over to the Captain's desk, noticing several maps laid out, overlapping one another. She knew she shouldn't be snooping at a murderous, pirate Captain's desk. First off, it was rude and second, Captain's seldom liked people being privy to their secrets. She was curious though, the land masses on the map looking familiar to her.

The first map was of Arendelle. It was a normal map, yellowed from age and finely decorated with excellent artwork and penmanship. Curiously though, there was a large, red circle marking an area on the coast. Evie couldn't help but notice that she had a fashion boutique in that area. She wondered what it was about that area that had earned it that red marking. vie brushed aside the map, looking at the one below it. This was was of Agrabah, another red circle marking its coast.

 _I have a shop there too_ , Evie thought, unnerved by the odd coincidence.

She pushed aside the map, taking a glance at the last one below it. This one was of Auradon. Evie tensed when she saw another red marking, this one marked with a small, red x, clearly marking a cliff on the coast. It was the cliff that was home to her castle.

Evie swallowed, pushing the map aside in alarm. Why... why were there red marks against places that she lived and worked? Was it just some striking coincidence? But how could...

Something golden gleamed in the candlelight, catching her attention. Evie gasped, lifting up the trinket. It was a golden pocket watch, a pirate ship engraved on it. Evie's finger trailed over it. She turned it over, already knowing what she was going to find. Upon it was there was a name inscribed; Harry.

 _This is... this is Harry's pocket watch._

Evie's hand flew up to cover her mouth, to stop the cry escaping her. She could feel tears prickling at her eyes, her heart aching painfully in her chest.

It was the pocket watch that his father had given him, back when he was just a small boy. Harry had always admired his father's own pocket watch, an antique passed down generation to generation. It was broken, the Captain having purposely sabotaged it so that it would cease the ticking sound he so despised and feared. Harry had constantly stolen the watch from his father and Hook, having had enough of it, bought the boy his own non-ticking watch to appease him.

 _Why is it here?_ Evie thought, holding it tightly.

Harry had taken it with him everywhere. It should have still been with him, wherever he lay at sea.

The creak of boots on the floorboards alerted Evie to someone else's presence in the room. She looked up, startled to find a tall, dark figure lurking in the shadows by the door. She hadn't even heard the doors opening. Evie swallowed, lowering her hands to her side. This had to be the Captain.

"Don't scare me like that," Evie snapped, scowling at the stranger.

"Don't scare you?" The voice replied mockingly. "But that's my specialty."

Evie dropped the pocket watch, its thud resounding around the room. She stared wide-eyed as the figure emerged from the shadows, standing in the amber hue from the candles. Evie felt her knees buckle and her heart lurch in shock.

"Harry?" Evie whispered.

"In the flesh," Harry said with that grin that made her heart flutter, just like so many of his expressions had. "Sort of."

He was just as she remembered. Handsome with a hint of mischievous charms, dressed in his signature red coat, opened up to reveal his tattered, white shirt. He didn't have his hat on, instead, leaving his dark, blackish brown hair in its usual messy style visible. He was looking at her with that cheeky grin of his, one that always seemed present on his face.

Evie didn't know how it was possible, but before she could question it she raced around the desk and crashed into his open arms. Harry wrapped his arms around her tightly, his chin resting on her head. Evie squeezed him with every bit of strength she had, terrified that if she let go he would vanish, just like he had from the horizon the day she had watched him leave her for the last time.

"Aww, Evie," Harry murmured into her hair, kissing the top of her head. "I've missed ye."

Evie let out a body wrenching sob. She clenched her eyes shut but it did nothing to prevent the tears slipping free and trailing down her cheeks. Harry was here. He was alive and in her arms. She never wanted to let him go. If she did and he disappeared like a dream she didn't think she would be able to bare it. Not again.

Harry ran his hands up her arms, gently grasping them and pulling Evie away from him, just enough so that he could look at her face.

"I thought you were... they said that you were..." Evie couldn't bring herself to say the word, her body shaking with breathless sobs.

"Dead?"

Evie sniffled, nodding her head against his chest.

"Depends on yer definition," Harry muttered, his hand soothing her back comfortingly.

Any desire to find answers to her questions, of what he meant? How was he here? What had happened to him? It was all pushed to the back of her mind when he raised his hand to rest on her cheek. Instinctively, she nuzzled her cheek into his hand, her own hand moving to keep his in place. When he leaned down and kissed her, Evie felt her heart soar. He kissed her softly, delicately, as though he was as scared as she that this wasn't real, but some cruel illusion or mischief.

Evie placed her other hand on his lower chest to steady herself. She splayed her fingers, feeling as much of him as she could, her hand slowly moving upwards. Subtly, and without breaking their kiss, Harry grasped both her wrists, pulling her hands away from his chest and cheek and instead placing them over his shoulders. She smiled against his lips, moving one of her hands into his messy mop of dark hair, running the tips of her fingers through it. He'd always loved her playing with his hair, almost as much as she loved him doing the same - though he had always had a bad habit of getting his fingers tangled in her locks, much to both their irritation.

Harry applied a little more pressure to the kiss, his hands moving to her back, keeping his arms wrapped around her.

Oh, she had missed this. She had missed this so much. She had forgotten what it was like to kiss him, to feel his lips moving against hers, firm but gentle. She couldn't resist deepening the kiss, earning her a moan of pleasure from Harry.

"Evie," Harry drawled in a whisper.

He kissed her again, quick and fierce, before sweeping her up in his arms in a bridal carry. She had always scolded him whenever he picked her up, never a fan of having her feet leave the ground. She held back her reprimand, letting him carry her over to the cushioned window seat. Besides, she was far too distracted with the kisses he was speckling across her neck. He lay her down, his body hovering over hers, his elbows keeping most of his weight off of her.

Evie couldn't get enough for him, she had to feel more. She wanted to feel every inch of him, to confirm in her mind, heart, and soul that he was real. That he was here. For three long years, she had thought him dead, thought he had been stolen away from her forever. But to have him here, right now, safe in her arms, she could scarcely comprehend it.

Eagerly, Evie ran her hands across his arms, over his shoulders, and down his back. Harry followed her lead, his hands caressing as much of her as he could.

 _He's so cold_ , Evie thought to herself.

His skin was like ice, his touch leaving a trail of nippy coldness along her skin. She almost found herself shivering, not from his lingering and passionate kisses, but from iciness he left along her body as his hands roamed across her, feeling as much as her as he could. Evie pressed herself closer to him, wanting to take away that biting coldness from him, to wrap him in her warmth.

Her hand slipped under his shirt, moving up his bare chest. She could feel his muscles under her fingertips, every line that she used to trace while they lay together at night, safe, sound and content. She opened her eyes a fraction, taking delight in the satisfaction on his face, caused by her affections. He was biting his lip, holding back a moan as he became lost in her warm touches and spine-shivering caresses.

Evie narrowed her eyes, a little annoyed that he was holding back his moans. Harry had never let her get away with that during their nights of intimacy, so if he thought that she would let him get away with it then he had another thing coming. To retaliate, she leaned forward, lavishing his neck - which she knew to be one of his more sensitive areas - with heated and teasing kisses and nips. Harry couldn't bite back the groan that escaped him then, uttering her name in husky whisper.

Evie continued to allow her hands to feel his chest. It was when her hand moved to above his heart that she froze. Where she expected to find flesh she found none, her fingers slipping into what felt like a slit in his chest. Evie broke their kiss, looking at her lover wide-eyed, her hand flinching down his chest. She felt Harry curse against her lips, one of his hand capturing her wrist and pulling it out from under his shirt.

"Harry," Evie spoke quietly, her eyes staring at his chest, right where his heart was. She shook herself, pushing herself up into a sitting position and forcing Harry to do the same. He sat back on his knees, watching her tensely. "Harry... take your shirt off."

"Ye know, I always preferred a wee bit of foreplay," Harry said teasingly, a grin spreading on his face.

Despite his impishness, Evie could that tell he was uncomfortable, his whole body having tensed at her demand. He was looking at her with those intense, searing eyes of his. She couldn't help but realize they were so much darker than they used to be.

"Harry, I'm not joking. Take your shirt off." There was no humor in her voice, no teasing or seduction. "Please."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Princess," Harry said carefully, leaning away from her.

Evie leaned forward, ignoring the warning in his eyes. She placed a hand on his low collar, pulling the stretchy material down enough for her to see. Nothing could prepare her for seeing it with her own eyes, a horrified gasp escaping her trembling lips.

 _Blackbeard. He ran him straight through with his sword. Right through the heart._

Right above where his heart was there was a grotesque wound, a slit of a hole gaping at her. Evie's fingers timidly skimmed over the wound, her hand shaking.

This was the stab wound, the fatal blow that had ended Harry. It wasn't healed. It was there and still as grim and gruesome as the day he had received it, blood crusted around it. She glanced up at Harry's face, his stare so frightfully intense that she couldn't bear to be so close to him. Evie scurried off the seat, her eyes never leaving Harry.

A terrible truth was now clear to her, bringing tears to her eyes.

This wasn't Harry... it couldn't be Harry...

Harry pulled his shirt back up, hiding the gnarly hole. Evie still stared, unable to think. Cautiously, his hands raised in a calming manner, Harry slipped off the seat and onto his feet. Evie coward away at that, moving back several feet more. Her whole body was trembling, the strength in her legs threatening to abandon her.

"Princess," Harry said softly.

"Don't come any closer!" Evie shouted, backing away further, her hand held out in warning.

"Evie, let me explain-"

"No," Evie shook her head, tears rushing down her cheeks. "Who are you or what are you?"

"Evie, I'm husband," Harry said quietly, his voice calm and soothing.

"No! My husband's dead. Blackbeard-"

"Stabbed him, aye, I know. I was there, Princess. Where do ye think I got the wound from?" Harry said, sounding a little peeved at the reminder. He gritted his teeth, taking in a deep breath, trying to regain his control of his snideness. "Princess, just sit down and I'll explain everything."

Evie shook her head, grim tales of warning passed down to her by sailors, pirates, and friends echoing in her memory. There were all manners of monsters at sea. Twisted creatures that could take the form of a friend or lover in sinister plots to capture prey.

"You're not Harry,"

"Aye, ma fair lass... I am," Harry insisted. "I'm just... different now. But I'm still the same man that ye fell in love with. The same pirate that ye married when we were twenty, who ye vowed yer heart tae."

He walked over to his desk, picking up the fallen pocket watch. Slowly, he approached her again. He held out the watch for her to take, Evie taking it with trembling hands.

"I had that on me the day I died. I still carry it with me, just like ma hook, tae remind me of ma roots, ma lineage," Harry said, watching as she gripped the pocket watch tightly. "Evie, can't ye see it's me? We use tae be friends on The Isle of The Lost, even though our mates hated each other's guts. We moved tae Auradon and lived in that blasted labyrinth ye called a castle, which, I still hate. The amount of times I got lost in it tryin tae find ye is unforgivable."

Evie bit her lip, remembering how much Harry had hated living in the castle. He had only agreed to it to please her, knowing how much she had longed for a castle of her own. He had lived his life on ships, his room always a small cabin area, and was unused to the massive rooms and high ceilings. He's always preferred smaller, cozier dwellings.

He smiled fondly, braving another step forward.

"I would go out tae sea voyagers with Uma and Gil and ye'd always wait for me tae come back," Harry said quietly.

"You didn't come back the last time," Evie whispered, her eyes darting up from the watch to lock with his eyes.

"Nae, I didn't," Harry replied sorrowfully. "Do ye know the old superstition of what happens to someone if they die at sea on All Hallows' Eve? No? Well, they say that they're doomed tae sail the seven seas for all eternity... as ghosts."

"There's no such thing as ghosts," Evie muttered, taking a step back.

But there were monsters. Shape-shifters. Demons. Or maybe she had finally lost it, the stress of being at sea again, her worry for Madame Mim, and all the woes of running a full-time business finally driving her off the deep end.

"Ye never did believe in them, did ye?" Harry said lightly. "It's true. And as for me and everyone else on this ship, we were lucky - or unlucky, depends on yer view - to fall in the shadow of The Sunken Tide when we passed. So now we're forever trapped within it... tasked tae... take care of it."

Evie's eyes widened, realization flooding her. "You're the Captain, aren't you?"

Harry smirked proudly, spreading his arms out wide. "Aye. Only took me dying but here I am, Captain of me own vessel."

Evie backed away, a hand rising to her chest in a futile attempt to ease the sickening feeling stirring there. "How long?"

Harry tilted his head, giving her a questioning look.

"How long have you been Captain of this ship?" Evie demanded, her voice louder, stronger.

"Three years or so, why?" Harry asked lightly, innocently.

But she knew, she knew him far too well not to. She knew that he knew what she was thinking. And he didn't look sorrowful or regretful at all. There was a wicked delight there and it sicked her.

"You're the one who sunk The Jolly Roger... and her crew," Evie whispered. And her Captain...

He had the audacity to smirk, a sinister gleam in his eyes.

"I always thought if I got a crew and ship of my own me Da would be proud, but... he didn't seem to happy tae see me that night, I have tae say," Harry said casually.

Evie let out a shuddery breath, her whole body shaking. This wasn't Harry. This couldn't be Harry. Harry adored his didn't always get along and had many a terrible fight and falling out, but they still loved each other dearly. Even if they didn't always show it. Even if they showed it in all the wrong ways. No, the Harry she knew would never hurt his father.

She had to get out of here.

Evie ran for the door, yanking it open and slamming it shut behind her. When she turned around she couldn't help but scream.

If she hadn't believed in ghosts before, she certainly did now. The crew were the living dead. Some were skeletons with tattered clothes hanging from their frames, patches of flesh still clinging onto their bones. Others were whispy, smoky spirits, the wounds that killed them visible and clear. Others were like rotten corpses, limbs hanging off, disgusting, festering wounds all over their flesh. Many stopped in their tasks to glance at her, sniggering evilly.

The two pirates from earlier, both skeletons, turned to her. Pintel's jaw dropped as he stared at her. With a curse he dug a hand into his pocket, pulling out a gold doubloon which he passed to a gleeful Ragetti, who seemed to have won some kind of bet.

Behind her, Evie heard the doors to the Captain's quarters burst open. She froze, terrified to see what monster her lover had become. Ever so slowly, she turned around.

Harry stepped into the night air, his body changing to a gleaming blue.

 _Ghost... Harry... You really are a ghost..._

Evie backed away, tears cascading down her flushed cheeks.

"Best start belivin in ghost stories, Evie. Yer in one."

* * *

 **(A/N)** Let me know what you think! I'd love to hear your thoughts and theories! :D And yeah, that was Pintel and Ragetti from Pirates of The Caribbean. xx

Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!


	2. Make Your Choice

**Chapter 2 - Make Your Choice**

 **(A/N)** This chapter is quite a bit darker, so beware.

 **Tags:** #Life or death ultimatum #Dark #Very Dark #Evil Harry

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Ye best start believing in ghost stories, Evie. Yer in one."

Evie tried to run away but Harry shot forward, grabbing her by the wrist. His grip wasn't tight but his touch was painful, so cold it was like stinging ice. She felt a tingly sensation creeping across her skin under Harry's touch, something nipping and pricking at her.

"You're hurting me! Let me go!" Evie shouted, trying to pull herself free.

"I'm not letting go until ye calm down, Princess," Harry replied sternly. "Care to explain where it is yer trying tae go?"

"Away from you!" Evie hissed, pain contorting her face. Her wrist was so cold it was painful. "And away from this damned ship and everyone on it!"

A look of hurt flashed on Harry's face. He released her then, allowing her to pull her hand to her chest. She looked down at her wrist, astounded to find a frosty handprint wrapped around her wrist where Harry had held her.

 _It had to have been his touch_ , Evie realized, looking at her wrist in fascinated horror. _He was cold to touch earlier, but now it's so much worse._

"I've waited three years for this day," Harry breathed, his expression hurt and confused. "Three _agonizingly_ long years, tae finally be reunited with ma beloved wife... and ye want to leave me? When we can _finally_ be with each other."

Evie shook her head, glaring through watery eyes at the pirate.

"You're not the Harry that I fell in love with. The Harry that I knew wouldn't kill his father or his crew! The Harry that I loved wasn't a senseless murderer!" Evie spat. "Magic mirrors only knows how many other people you've needlessly hurt while being in charge of this ship!"

Harry had been no angel, she would never deny it. He could be cruel, he could be wicked, and he was not above killing if it was to defend himself, his crew or the people he loved. He was a pirate through and through, the true son of Captain Hook. But the Harry that she knew, that she cherished with every inch of her being, would never even think about hurting his family or friends. He was loyal and protected his family fiercely.

She could still remember the day when she had received the devasting news of The Jolly Roger and her crew's demise. CJ, her youngest sister-in-law, had travelled across the seas to Auradon to tell her the news. Evie remembered how the younger girl, so usually filled with life and arrogance, crumbled at her doorstep, falling into her arms in a heap of tears. Evie had held her close, offering as much comfort as she could while her own heart quaked in sorrow.

Evie's tears ceased, her face steeling as she stared at the man before her. It was this monster that had done that. Not Harry. Not her husband. Her Harry would never do something like that to his family. He would never intentionally bring suffering and sadness to their doorsteps.

"So," Harry drawled darkly, taking a slow, menacing step towards her. Evie felt her nerves quiver at the change in his demeanour, danger radiating from him. There was a joyless smirk on his face, his eyes alighting with fury. "Ye think I have nae mercy in me? I kin see it in yer eyes, Princess. Ye think I'm a monster."

Around them, the crew looked at each other nervously, no one daring to breathe a word.

The smirk on his lips grew to a sinister grin. He gave Evie one long glance over, drinking in the sight of her from head to toe and back up again. His eyes quickly looked out to sea before returning to hers.

"How about a wee game?"

"I don't want to play games with you."

"Consider it yer only chance to get away," Harry replied. "Listen well, thief of ma heart. I'll let ye go back tae yer ship and when yer on it yer gonna make a choice. Ye can fly the white flag, surrender yerself tae me and I'll let yer crew go free."

There were whispers of discontent among the crew, quickly silenced by a sharp glare from their Captain.

"Or?" Evie asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Or… ye can hoist yer colors and try tae escape. But if we catch ye... there'll be no quatre for yer crew," Harry replied, excitement ringing in his voice.

The crew began sniggering eagerly, pleased with the prospect of a challenge and showdown. The ship creaked loudly, almost like an evil cackle of agreement.

Evie glanced around the deck, taking in the gruesome sight of the undead crew, the fog that had crept on the deck sweeping around them eerily. After a moments ponder, she turned back to Harry, still unnerved by his ghostly appearance.

"Deal."

Harry smirked, but she could tell by his eyes that he wasn't completely pleased.

"So be it, Princess," Harry said, gesturing grandly with his arms to the other side of the deck.

Evie turned around, surprised to see The Lost Revenge appear from the thick curtain of fog. It wasn't far away, a few short minutes and they would have reached it. She glanced around, realizing that the rest of the crew had vanished from the deck, leaving her alone with Harry once more.

"Ye'll have an hour tae decide, Princess," Harry said casually, watching her with a smile as he leaned back against the centre mast. "Unless ye've decided already. Could save us all a lot of fuss and heartache if ye just surrender yerself now."

Evie turned away from him, pulling her arms around herself tighter as she watched The Lost Revenge draw nearer. It was the only response she would humour him with, knowing he already knew her answer. If Uma thought that her ship could outrun The Sunken Tide then she would take that chance.

She heard Harry let out a forlong sigh at her silence, his boots tapping off the floorboards as he approached her, stopping a few inches away.

"How much of a head start do we get?" Evie asked lightly, refusing to look at the pirate.

Harry hummed in thought. "Everyone gets an hours head start. It gives me and ma crew some semblance of a challenge."

Evie looked at him then, a glower set firmly on her face. Arrogant swine.

"Well, here they are," Harry said dryly, looking at The Lost Revenge. "I'll be seeing ye soon, Princess."

Much to her discomfort, Harry took her hand in his cold one, raising it to his lips. His lips were as frozen as the rest of him and left another icy imprint on her. Evie tugged her hand away. When she next blinked, he had disappeared, leaving her as the only one on deck.

"Evie!"

Evie glanced up, seeing Uma at The Lost Revenge's steering wheel. Uma began shouting orders, creating a flurry on deck as men and women ran about, pushing a plank between the two ships for Evie to cross. Evie quickly hurried over, Gil waiting on the other side to help her down. He quickly pulled her into a tight embrace before pulling back to check her over for any injuries.

"Are you alright, Evie?" Gil asked worriedly. "We didn't realize you were gone until we'd pulled away. How did you end up on the other ship?"

Evie swallowed, ashamed that she had worried Gil and the others. "Gil... I don't time to explain. I need to talk to Uma. Now."

She grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him up onto the stern deck, avoiding the crew standing armed and ready should any of The Sunken Tide's crew appear and attack before their ship pulled away. Uma let out a breath of relief at the sight of her running up the stairs, her eyes quickly doing their own check over her to make sure she was unharmed.

"What happened, Evie? How did you-"

Uma let out a growl as the steering wheel jammed, refusing to be turned. A thunderous rattle of chains had everyone spinning around to look at the capstan swirling around madly, releasing the heavy anchor into the water with a loud splash. Several crew members rushed over, trying to stop it but were unable to grab any of the turning poles with how fast it was spinning. When it finally stopped, the anchor having reached the end of its chain, the crew found themselves unable to reel it in. The ship lurched to a grinding halt, sending the crew stumbling across the decks.

With a final howl, like a dying whale, the wind ceased, the sails falling lifelessly.

"What is going on?" Uma shouted, looking around her ship in dismay.

They had been brought to a complete standstill.

"It's The Sunken Tide," Bill jukes said, creeping up onto the stern deck. He looked around the ship with wide-eyes, his breath heavy and body shaking with fear. "I've seen this happen afore. To The Jolly Roger. We couldn't move the ship, not the wheel, not the anchor, nor even a sail could we unfurl. Then the wretched undead came aboard and slaughtered the crew like cattle."

Uma looked over to Bill like he was mad. Gil eyed him cautiously, his eyes darting back over to the spooky, empty vessel beside their ship.

"I'm tellin ye Cap'n! That ship is haunted! It's a ghost ship and it'll be the end of us!" Bill shouted, his voice filled with terror and panic. "Mark ma words, it's true as the sea is blue! We're done fir!"

"Uma... Gil... he's telling the truth," Evie whispered, drawing everyone's attention to her. "When I was aboard their ship I saw them. Ghosts, walking skeletons, and rotten corpses. The crew they... they changed. Their Captain..."

Evie's voice faltered as her heart ached painfully in her chest at the thought of Harry, of the dark creature he had become.

The knowledge weighted heavy on her heart like a burden. She wanted to tell Uma and Gil that she had seen him. But she couldn't. The last time they had seen Harry was him having a sword run through his heart, his body falling lifelessly into the sea as Blackbeard threw him overboard. Knowing what he had become would just be another layer of vicious memories keeping them away from the treasured ones, ones of his grinning face, his mischievous nature, his teasing, and affections. She didn't want to curse them with the image of the monster he had morphed into. She would not taint their memories as hers had now been.

"Their Captain said we have to make a decision. We can run. He'll give us an hour to sail as far as we can before they come after us. If we get away we live and if not... there will be no mercy for us," Evie said.

"What's the other choice?" Gil asked, wincing.

"We fly the white flag... and they take me back," Evie replied, her body shivering at the thought.

She pulled the sleeve of her jacket over her knuckles, hiding the icy kiss mark. She didn't notice the way Bill Jukes had been looking at her hand, watching her through mournful eyes.

"What?" Uma snapped. "You have got to be kidding me?"

"It's true, Cap'n," Bill said solemnly. "That's the game they play. A pointless game of torture for us. They made The Jolly Roger play it. They let us run as far as we could before chasing us down like dogs. The men were petrified. They had seen the ghouls on that ship for what they were and had seen the evil in their heartless eyes. But we never got given a chance of surrender. No one does. If we've been given it now... it's a first and we'd be fools not to accept it."

"You want us to hand over Evie?" Uma scoffed angrily, glaring at the older man.

"Of course, I don't!" Bill retorted furiously, whirling on the Captain. "I don't want anyone being handed over to those demons! Those devils! Especially not M'lady! But I'm also not a fool and I know... that it's the only way. I'm sorry, lass."

Evie remained quiet, feeling tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want to go back to that ship, she didn't want to see the ghoulish crew, and she didn't want to see Harry again - not like that. She took in a shaky breath, stepping forward. But if it was the only way to save everyone...

"Uma... do you think we can outrun them?" Evie asked quietly.

Uma looked back at the other ship, sizing it up. She looked torn, conflict rife on her features.

"We have to try," Uma replied.

Which means you don't think that we can, Evie thought with a pang of fear.

"Uma... if The Jolly Roger couldn't escape then... we don't stand a chance," Evie replied, sounding quiet and hopeless.

The Lost Revenge was a fast ship, but The Jolly Roger was much, much faster. And if The Sunken Revenge had caught of to The Jolly Roger who had an hour start, then there was zero chances of The Lost Revenge escaping.

Uma looked to Gil, to Bill, and then to Evie. She looked at her long and hard, her lip caught between her teeth as she pondered her decision. She finally released the breath she had been holding and turned to face the rest of the crew on the main deck, awaiting their orders.

When Uma spoke, she did so loud and clear. There was no hesitation or stutter in her words, it was a command that was to be followed without delay and without argument.

"Hoist the colors!"

The crew let out a cry of ayes before scurrying about their task. Bill Jukes shook his head, cursing the Captain's stubbornness under his breath. Gil looked nervous but hide away his anxiousness upon hearing his Captain's orders. Evie hurried over to Uma's side, shaking her head.

"Uma, we can't-"

"Evie," Uma cut her off, turning around and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I need you to trust me. I am not handing you over to them! We'll get out of this."

Evie wanted to protest but control over the steering wheel suddenly returned. Evie turned at the sound of the sails billowing, the crew cheering in turn. They began pulling up the anchor, once again able to move the capstan. High above the bustling crew, the flag of The Lost Revenge fluttered proudly, a clear declaration that surrender was off the table. They had made their decision.

"Besides, we don't have a white flag anyway," Uma said with a smirk, trying to lighten up the dire situation. She turned her attention to the crows nest. "Mr Mullin! Keep a sharp eye on that horizon! Tell me when that ships out of sight and if you spot it again. Understood? I want a constant update!"

"Aye aye, Cap'n!" Mr Mullin shouted over the noise of the crew hurrying about on deck.

"Mr Jukes! Get below and tell them to prepare the canons! I want those things ready if we need to do battle!" Uma yelled, her eyes glaring at the old man harshly. "We're not going down without a fight!"

"Aye, Cap'n," Bill sighed, saluting her begrudgingly.

He made his way down the stairs as quickly as his old legs allowed him. Evie narrowed her eyes, questions burning the tip of her tongue. She had a bone to pick with the pirate and now might be her only chance to find answers. She quickly followed after him, stopping him in the corridor that led to the cannon room.

"Bill!" Evie shouted, catching his attention.

He turned around to face her, lifting a questioning, bushy eyebrow. "Aye, M'lady?"

"Why didn't you tell me that Harry was on that ship?" Evie asked, her voice pained.

"Because, M'lady, it ain't Master Harry," The older pirate replied mournfully.

"No, it was him! He knew things that only Harry would know. He-"

"Aye, I have no doubt about that," Bill muttered. "It is Harry and it isn't."

"You're not making any sense!" Evie sighed, throwing her hands into the air in frustration.

Bill shook his head, moving past her to sit on the stairs. He took in a deep breath, looking up at her with his miserable, mossy green eyes.

"Master Harry died at sea on All Hallows' Eve and as legend dictates, he is forever cursed to haunt the waves. But... unfortunately for the lad, The Sunken Tide found him as he breathed his last breath. It took him aboard and made him its Captain, but that wasn't all it did."

Bill shook his head, his eyes glossing over as he dwelled over the son of his former Captain. There was anguish in his eyes, the knowledge of what had become of Harry plaguing his heart as it was Evie's.

"That ship is cursed. It's a monstrous fiend that feeds off fear - that's why it likes to play these chase games where you have no real chance of winning," Bill spat, snarling at the thought of the ship. "For those that join its crew, they find themselves slowly turning into a shadow of what they once were, a twisted, evil incarnation. All their worst traits will dominate them. It pollutes their spirits with darkness. That creature ye met was not the husband ye knew. Don't do Master Harry the dishonour by saying it was."

Evie went quiet, watching the pirate intently, his words settling in. She remembered Harry's darker eyes, the coldness of his touch and the skin-crawling truth of his involvement with his father's death. She knew his words to be true, and she could feel her heart breaking all over again as it had three years ago.

"Now listen well, M'lady, yer soul may depend on it," Bill said, the sorrow in his voice replaced by a seriousness. "When they catch us - because heaven help us they will - and ye end up back in front of that shadow of Harry, ye must remember that he is not the Harry ye knew. Don't listen to his sweet lies and seductive promises. Take nuthin from him! Dark souls like him will not stop until they get what they want... and he wants you."

Evie swallowed. The touches of ice on her wrist and knuckles burned coldly.

"Harry was always mad about ye. The corruption his soul has undergone has warped that love into something terrifying," Bill said with a tremor. "He's been lookin for ye, Evie. Since the day he died. When he attacked The Jolly Roger two years ago, he asked The Capt'n where ye were. Capt'n refused to say. He didn't trust the ghoul and he knew his son - his real son - would never want harm to befall ye, which is the only thing that could have befallen ye had he told him where ye were."

Bill sighed, taking off his bandana in respect of the memory of his Captain.

"Ye know Captain Hook adored ye? He could never sing yer praises high enough to Harry whenever he visited him," Bill said, smiling fondly.

Evie couldn't stop the sad smile that twisted onto her lips. Her father-in-law had always doted on her something awful whenever they encountered one another. Harry would always receive an earful from Hook if the man had even a whiff of a suspicion that Harry wasn't lavishing her with attention and love, something he was always wrong about. Harry always spoiled her, going to great lengths to make sure she was cared for and happy.

"I don't want them to take ye, M'lady... but I fear ye'll have little choice. We aren't gonna be able to outrun that vessel," Bill said sadly, rising to his feet. "If ye'll excuse me, I have orders to follow."

Evie stood still, listening to the sound of Bill Jukes retreating footsteps. She took in a deep breath, pulling out Harry's golden pocket watch and flicking it open. They had forty-five minutes left.

* * *

The hour passed by far too quickly for the crew of The Lost Revenge. Everyone on board was nervous, the air tense with anticipation. Every so often, the crew would pause fleetingly in their tasks to peer over the railings and stare out into the foggy ocean, their eyes watching anxiously for the ghoulish ships return.

Uma kept her hands tightly on the steering wheel, eyes set straight ahead. Gil was on the stern deck beside her, looking over old maps and guiding Uma to the fastest route to the nearest land. Evie sat on the top stair beside them, her arms wrapped around herself, her eyes closed and feeling nothing but guilt and worry.

It was torturous, the waiting sanding away at her nerves - at everyone's nerves. There were only two outcomes they could face. Either land would appear first and they would be safe... or The Sunken Tide would appear like a harbourer of death and finish them off as the Captain had promised. It felt like doom was chasing them, constantly looming over their heads, waiting to unleash hell upon them.

Everyone was so tense that when a voice called out, not a body didn't jump in fright.

"Cap'n! It's back!" Mr Mullin shrieked from the crows nest.

With wide, fearful eyes, everyone turned, spotting the dark ship ploughing through the waves towards them at an alarming speed.

"At that speed, she'll be on us in a heartbeat, Cap'n!"

"We can't escape," Evie said as she rose to her feet, feeling despair coiling around her. "Bill was right. We can't win. We need to hoist the white flag."

"It's too late, Evie! Once you turn your nose up at a pirates mercy, that's it!" Uma snapped, turning the wheel quickly. "There is no take backs! You make your choice and you deal with it!"

Evie felt her knees buckle, an overwhelming nauseousness consuming her. Everyone was going to die... and it was her fault. If only she'd insisted that they fly the white flag. If only she hadn't been so selfish! But she had been scared, relief and false hope flooding her when Uma had refused to hoist the white flag. Now they were all going to pay because she had let Uma make that difficult decision when it should have been her.

"We ain't gonna make it," Bill shouted up from the main deck.

"There is no other choice! We have to keep trying!"

 _No_ , Evie thought, taking in a deep breath. _There is another choice. And you're not going to like it._

Evie bolted down onto the main deck, narrowly avoiding the crew members rushing about, following their First Mates orders. Evie grabbed onto the shanks, using them to haul herself up onto the railing overlooking the choppy, misty sea.

"Evie! What are you doing! Get down from there!" Uma screamed upon spotting her. "Are you nuts? Someone get her down from there!"

Evie turned to face the crew, her gaze turning to the panicked Uma and Gil.

"I'm sorry... but I can't let them hurt all of you when it's just me that they're after."

Uma's eyes lit up with realization. She let go of the steering wheel, running as fast as she could to get over to her. Evie smiled tenderly at her one last time before turning around and jumping into the frigid waters.

Evie wasn't a strong swimmer, never having the opportunity to learn properly. She could float but that was it. As soon as she broke the surface of the water, she realized that even that would be a challenge. Floating in a stagnant pool was one thing, but the ocean with its rough and unforgiving waves was another story.

 _I won't be able to keep this up for long._

Evie watched guiltily as ruckus and chaos broke loose aboard The Lost Revenge. The crew leaned over the ship's railings, keeping track of her with their fingers outstretched, shouting man overboard to their Captain.

But it was no use. She had sealed her fate. There was no time for Uma to turn the ship around, The Sunken Tide far too close. If Harry wanted her then he'd have no choice but to slow his ship and grab her from the waters - something she planned to give him a hell of a fight on. She would stall them as long as she could, giving The Lost Revenge and her crew a fighting chance of escape.

Anxiously, she waited for The Sunken Tide. As it neared, it slowed down. It was close enough that Evie could make out the crew scrambling about on deck. Someone threw a ladder over the side. It unfolded as it fell down, the end hitting the water with a splash.

"Need a lift?" Pintel shouted down, grinning savagely.

Evie struggled to keep her head above the water. "I'd rather... drown!"

The pirate looked apprehensively over his shoulder, saying something to someone she couldn't see. Pintel moved away, Harry appearing instead. He folded his arms over the railing, looking down at her. He looked amused, but if she could have seen his expression closer, she would have seen the worry in his eyes.

"Married tae a pirate and yet ye never learned how tae swim," Harry tutted. "Now climb the rope like a good lass or else I'll come down there and make ye come up. Ye can come up with dignity or like a sack of potatoes. Yer choice, Princess."

"Try it," Evie yelled, striking the water.

"Poor form, Evie," Harry said, narrowing his eyes. "We had a deal."

"I'll only come up if you promise that you, your crew and your ship will leave The Lost Revenge and her crew alone!"

Evie could hear the disgruntled moans from the crew at such a suggestion. Harry sighed, looking heavenward.

"The things I do for ye," Harry muttered. "If ye give yerself up tae me, then we have an accord. Now climb up the ladder if ye accept."

Evie grabbed onto the ladder and began her climb. Harry was waiting for her at the top, strangely no longer looking like a ghost, but a man of flesh and blood again. She noticed that the rest of the crew were the same. Absentmindedly, she wondered what brought on the shifting change in their appearances.

Harry removed his jacket, throwing it over her shoulders. He busied himself with pulling it around her, his eyes taking in every inch of her dripping wet form. She was shivering from the cold, her wet tresses and clothes clinging limply and uncomfortably to her skin.

"Um... Captain Hook!" Ragetti's nervous voice called out gently.

Harry turned his attention away from Evie to look at the other pirate, a scowl on his face at having been distracted. Ragetti nodded his head towards the western horizon, where the sky that was visible through the receding fog was growing brighter with the approaching dawn. Harry nodded then returned his attention to Evie. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, leading her back towards his quarters.

"Come on lass, let's get ye inside," Harry mumbled.

Once they were inside, Harry led her over to the window seat, sitting her down on it. He rubbed her arms, trying to warm her but his cold touch did nothing but make her feel colder. She shrugged him off, earning her a sigh from him.

"Ye really think I'm heartless, don't ye Princess?" Harry said softly, his dark eyes seeking hers out. "Aye, I was heartless, but not anymore now that I've found it. Don't ye see, Evie? Yer ma heart. Don't take it away from me again. Please..."

He placed a hand against her cheek, his thumb caressing her. His touch wasn't as freezing as it was when he had looked like a ghost, but it was still cool.

"I've been sailing these seas endlessly, hoping tae find ye, but in the last three years ye never came out tae the sea. I couldn't understand it. Ye always liked coming on wee sailing adventures with me from time to time."

"It wasn't the sea that I enjoyed," Evie replied.

Harry's face softened, his lip catching between his teeth as a small smile slipped onto his face. He traced his hand down her cheek, a feather-light touch that she loathed to admit still left her breathless. Evie closed his eyes, struggling to ignore his gentle caress.

"Still, I'm sure there were plenty of business reasons for ye tae leave shore, so why didn't ye? What had ye tae be afraid of?"

Evie wanted to laugh.

"Ghosts, apparently."

"I'd never let any of em hurt ye, Evie," Harry whispered, taking her hands in his and stroking them. He glanced out the window, his eyes narrowing at the sky. The fog had completely lifted, the sky getting brighter with every passing moment. "I have something for ye."

Evie watched as he made his way over to his desk, picking up an antique, blood red box, adorned with golden swirls. For a lock, it had a golden heart with a dagger piercing it. It reminded her very much of her mother's heart box.

Harry sat down, watching her carefully as he opened the box, allowing her to see inside.

Evie wanted to be sick.

She glanced away from what lay in the box, her eyes seeking Harry's out. If she had any whisps of belief left that this was the Harry that she had known and loved, then this blew them away completely. Harry would never do something like this to her. Never. Evie glared at the man before her bitterly, abhorring him for wearing her husband's face, dawning his mannerisms and voice.

"Of all the people in the world that you could even think about trying that trick on, you're really trying it on me? My mother's the one wrote it."

"No trick here," Harry said with a borderline maniacal grin, sounding very excited.

He put down the box, lifting out the item inside.

It was a smooth, shining red apple.

"It's poison. Don't worry though, it'll only hurt for a wee while then I promise ye, Evie, everything will be fine. One bite and it'll stop yer heart cold," Harry said soothingly, offering the apple out to her.

Evie looked at Harry in disgust, unable to believe what she was hearing. Betrayal gleamed brightly in her watery, tired eyes.

 _Monster_ , she seethed.

"What in Malficicent's name would make you even think that I would agree to eat that thing?" Evie hissed in angry bewilderment.

Harry examined the apple, looking at it longingly. "Truthfully, I thought ye would. But then again, I also thought ye'd want to be with me. Yet here I am, havin tae resort tae desperate measures. Think about it Evie. One bite and we'd never have tae be apart again. Nuthin could tare us from each other."

Evie shook her head, tears falling from her eyes. "No."

"Ye don't want tae be together?" Harry asked, breathing hard. He looked taken aback, his face contorting in pain at her words.

"I didn't say that," Evie replied. "Of course I want to be together with my husband. I miss him... but you're not him."

"How many times do I have tae say it, Princess!" Harry growled in frustration. "It is me! I'm the same as I always have been!"

"You may think you are but you aren't!" Evie cried, rising to her feet.

"Ye've let that auld, scallywag Jukes talk nonsense intae yer heed!" Harry said with a scowl.

Evie frowned. How does Harry know I spoke to Bill Jukes?

A sly grin suddenly appeared on his face. "Fine then, Princess. How about we catch up with The Lost Revenge and ask the lovely Uma and Gil if they think I'm the same man I once was."

Evie could tell by his gleeful and ominous tone that a quick debate wasn't the only thing he planned to do. It was a threat as clear as day.

"You said that you would leave them alone!" Evie shouted, clenching her hands into fists. "You promised!"

Harry lifted a finger to her lips, silencing her. He leaned in close, his eyes falling to her lips as he spoke. "Ah, ah. I said I'd leave them alone but ye had tae surrender yerself tae me first. And that means, doing as I ask. And all I ask of ye is that ye take one big bite of this here apple. After that, I'll never ask anything of ye again. I'll be at yer beck and call, whatever ye ask of me I'll give ye."

With a trembling hand, Evie took the apple. She stared at it, looking at the blurry image of the windows and light sky reflected on its polished surface. It was then that Mamame Mim's warning echoed once more in her head.

 _Never sail after dark._

 _Never sail on All Hallows' Eve._

The old witch's warnings suddenly made sense. If only she had listened...

"Not here."

Harry tilted his head, looking at her curiously, waiting for her to continue.

"If... I'm going to bite the apple... I want it to be under the stars," Evie said. "It was under a twilight sky that we first met, wasn't it?"

Harry looked thoughtful, a wistful smile on his face. Evie tried not to flinch as he placed a hand on her arm, his other arm sliding around her waist, pulling her close. He leaned forward, bringing their faces very close.

"Yer going to eat the apple then?" he asked quietly, staring at her intensely.

She frowned, noticing how dark his eyes were. What had happened to those brighter than day eyes, filled with so much life and light? Now they were as dark as the sea at night, fathomless and pitiless.

"Not here," was all she could bring herself to say.

Harry stroked her arm, leaning forward and placing a light kiss on her lips. Evie rested her forehead against his, her breath light and even. She tried not to let it unnerve her, how she couldn't feel Harry's breath at all.

Harry took her hand, entwining their fingers. He raised her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles reverently before gently guiding her towards the cabin doors. The doors unlocked and swung open of its own accord, much to Evie's discomfort. She wondered if that had been Harry's doing or if the ship was in some ways alive.

The light breeze blew against her as she came out on deck. The sky was much brighter now, the sun readying to break free into the sky, officially ending All Hallows' Eve. Evie glanced around, noticing that the crew were nowhere to be found. It was just her and Harry. Her childhood sweetheart. Her friend. Her companion. Her pirate. Her lover. Her husband. Or at least... what was left of him.

The apple in her hand felt heavy.

"I'm afraid there aren't many stars left in the heavens for ye, Princess. Only the brightest are left," Harry said, leading her to the center of the deck.

Harry lifted her free hand close to his face, bringing her wrist up to his lips and kissing it softly. He ran his hand down her arm as he did, his touch leaving a trail of light coldness across her skin. He looked at her adoringly, like she was the only star in the night that could lead a lost sailor home.

"My Princess," Harry whispered.

He captured her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

"My lover."

He let go of her hand, his own hands moving up her arms and stopping at her shoulders. He pushed back her jacket a little, revealing a patch of flesh at her collarbone. He leaned forward, placing his lips on the sensitive part of her neck, planting kiss after kiss, making his way up to below her ear with torturous slowness. Evie placed her hands on his chest, her eyes shut and heart fluttering at his attentions.

"My wife."

Harry kissed her cheek and then her jaw, pressing himself closer, so there was no space between them. He placed a hand against her cheek, moving forward so their noses touched.

"Your widow," Evie whispered.

Before the frown could fully settle on his face, Evie moved forward. She grabbed his face, pulling him down into a passionate kiss. One last kiss before she did what she had to do. She poured everything into that kiss, wanting him to know how much she had longed for him, how much she loved him, how much it would hurt to pull away, tearing her heart out in the process.

 _I love you, Harry Hook. I love you so much_ , Evie thought desperately, tears running down her cheeks. _But you're not here anymore. You're gone. Only a twisted, shadow of a ghost remains._

Her Harry wouldn't ask her to end her days. He would want her to live. To live for herself. To live for her loved ones. To live for him.

 _Oh, my tragic pirate love... I am so, so sorry..._

Evie broke the kiss and with as much strength as she could gather, she shoved Harry to the floor. She ran for the railing, using the shanks to help her balance on the edge. With a snarl and eager to get rid of the wretched thing, Evie tossed the apple at Harry's feet. From where he lay on the floor, Harry looked at the apple, his lip pulling back into a growl. He rose to his feet, looking at Evie with a wild, terrifying look in his eyes.

Evie could feel heat on her back, the first rays of sunlight stretching over the horizon. Harry's eyes darted to the light, panic in his eyes.

"Evie," Harry said sternly, getting to his feet. He held out his hand, taking a step forward. "Take my hand and come down."

"No," Evie replied. "You're a ghost and creatures of darkness can't walk in the sunlight. You'll be forced to return to the other side until the sun sets again, won't you?"

That was why Madame Mim had warned her never to sail at night. It was the only time that ghosts and ghouls could roam freely.

Harry didn't answer, but the vicious, dark look on his face told her that she was right. And with All Hallows' Eve over, there was no guarantee that she would return to this world as a ghost if she should perish.

"Harry... I love you, more than you'll ever know. But I can't be with you. Not like this," Evie whimpered, tears racing down her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"Evie... don't do this," Harry said pleadingly, his own eyes watering. "Evie, I can't bear to lose ye again. Please."

Evie closed her eyes... and let go of the shanks once again.

"EVIE!"

She crashed into the freezing waves, but they were nowhere near as cold as Harry's touch had been. She fought her way to the surface, looking up and seeing Harry leaning over the edge of the rail, glancing from her and back to the horizon. The moment the sun peeked out The Sunken Tide began to fade away into nothing, like a ghostly projection running out of life. Evie watched in pain at the sight of Harry shouting down for her, his hand outstretched... and then vanishing from her life again.

All Evie could feel was pain, pure, overwhelming, pain coursing excruciatingly through her body. She let out a heart-wrenching sob, her entire body shaking as she cried out.

It wasn't fair! What cruel mischief of fate was this? To torture her with having her husband back in her arms, only for her to have to give him up again? She wanted to scream. To shout. To curse everything! Her pain raged inside her like a storm, frightful and furious. And so that's what she did. She screamed and shouted, letting out all her pain until her voice grew hoarse and she could no longer continue.

Evie wasn't sure how long she fought the waves and stared numbly at the spot that Harry and his ship had disappeared from, but eventually, her arms and legs began to feel heavy, weighing her down. She found her body ready to finally give up when a voice called her name.

"Evie! Hang on! We're coming!"

It sounded like Uma.

Evie choked on some water, floundering about as she saw The Lost Revenge pull up beside her. She had been so shell-shocked by everything she hadn't even noticed it approaching. Gil threw a ladder overboard before diving off the railing. He swam over to her, making her wrap her tired arms around his neck as he swam her to safety. He climbed up the ladder with her on his back. As soon as they were on deck they both collapsed onto their backs, panting and spluttering water.

"I told you we weren't surrendering you! Next time, listen to your Captain!" Uma's scolding voice snapped. Evie turned, finding Uma crouched down beside her. "Never do something stupid like that again!"

Uma helped Evie sit up before wrapping her arms tightly around her. Evie closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of her embrace. She would have wrapped her own arms around the other girl, but her energy was depleted. She was so tired, so very, very tired.

Without meaning to, Evie fell asleep, surrounded by the crew of The Lost Revenge, Uma and Gil worrying over her.

All she knew was that she was safe... safe at last...

* * *

"I told you not to go sailing at night or on All Hallows' Eve and what do you do, Missy? You do both at the same time!"

Evie ducked her head guiltily, twisting her hands on her lap. She was sitting beside Madame Mim's bed, the old women sitting up and looking at her grouchily with her arms crossed. Madame Mim, despite looking terribly green and being covered in icky looking red spots, was appearing much better and looked to be on her way to a full recovery. Thanks to that, it allowed her plenty of energy to scold the younger witch on her carelessness.

"Foolish girl, you need to learn to listen to your elders!" Madame Mim continued ranting. "So sceptical of my wisdom, even after all these years!"

"I'm sorry, Mim," Evie murmured. "But don't worry... I'm never going to sea again,"

The sea had taken so much from her and now it had tarnished her most precious memories. She would never forgive it for that.

"I'll be travelling by air from now on."

"I'd feel much better if you keep to your word this time, Missy," Madame Mim nodded. "I'll mix up some potions and make a few charms for Uma and her crew. It should protect them from any ghouls wandering about the sea, provided they follow my instructions to a T."

Evie nodded thankfully. "Well, I'm glad you're feeling better. I'm going to go get some rest. If you need anything just shout, I'm only down the corridor, alright?"

Madame Mim tutted under her breath, muttering about her being too protective and overbearing. Evie smiled and left the room, heading to the guest room where she would be staying.

Evie walked over to the window, taking one final glance at the ocean glistening in the sunset. She narrowed her eyes resentfully at it before making sure the window was locked and drawing the curtains. Back home she had always left the window open, but from now on, it would forever remain shut and bolted.

Evie lay down on her bed, feeling very cold as she wrapped herself up in her blankets. She couldn't help but notice Harry's pocket watch, sitting atop her bedside table. She reached over, examining it sadly.

Harry, wherever you are, I hope that one day you find peace... and maybe after that... we'll see each other again.

Evie flipped the watch shut, placing a kiss on it before putting it back on the table. She let out a sigh, closing her eyes and allowing sleep to take her over. Dreams of oceans and lovers lost were swift to haunt her slumber, causing her to twist and turn in her sleep. Eventually, even those restless dreams settled down, allowing her a moments rest.

Unbeknownst to Evie, something in her room had started ticking. Beside her, on the table, the pocket watch had flipped open and impossibly, it had started to tick.

Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock.

Evie flinched in her sleep as something cold touched her cheek, a frosty kiss mark forming there.

 _Princess..._

* * *

 **(A/N)** Fini~*

I was aiming for a Goosebump style ending, where you're left with a twist. "Take nuthin from him!" Bill Jukes had warned Evie, not to accept anything from Harry. But she had innocently accepted the pocket watch before she had been given that warning and it hadn't occurred to her that the warning could apply to the watch. Ghosts can haunt objects and what not. I'll leave it to the reader to interpret what happens next.

Let me know what you think! :D

 **Review Replies:**

 **AtaDaughterofPoseidon** **:** I'm so glad you liked it! Hope you enjoyed the second chapter! :D Annnnd I'm not sure what's happening with OUAMM. I have some of the chapter written up but I'll try and finish that off soon. This stories just a two-shot :) xx

 **QueenieManaia:** I'm so glad you liked it! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Thank you for your lovely comments!

 **Tajinprincess:** Thank you for your wonderful review! :D

 **T. F. Crosby:** I'm so glad you like it! I was really quite nervous about this story XDI love Ragetti and Pintel too! They're far too funny. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter, even with it's much darker tone and angst. Oh stars! I'm so flattered you got so into the story! It's really nice to know that the story was able to grip the readers :D As always, thank you for your lovely review! xx

 **Hallyster:** Thank you for the wonderful review! I hope you enjoyed the next chapter!

 **Oh. My. God:** I'm so glad you liked it! Thank you for the amazing review! It's a two-shot so this will be the last chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it!

 **Tina:** It broke my heart writing that scene, especially as I knew what was going to happen T-T My poor Evie. Hooks and Hearts I was hoping to have started this weekend but I've just found out I have quite a few assessments due in, so I'm not 100% sure anymore. I have some of the first chapter written up though, and I'll be working on it whenever I get the chance :) xx

Thank you everyone for all your support!


End file.
